Como Nunca
by houdiniboom
Summary: Hermione Granger está de afán. Como nunca, se encuentra a Draco Malfoy. Como nunca, éste la deja sin palabras. La historia de un comienzo. Regalo para mi amigo invisible.


**COMO NUNCA**

 **Summary:** Hermione Granger está de afán. Como nunca, se encuentra a Draco Malfoy. Como nunca, éste la deja sin palabras. La historia de un comienzo.

 _ **Hola a todos! Regresé! Y esta vez, después de siglos, es para entregarle el OS regalo a mi amiga invisible: ESTRELLA! Nena hermosa espero que disfrutes este pedacito de historia, he tratado de acoplarme a tus deseos, no sé si lo logré pero bueno... lo he hecho con mucho cariño... soy una romántica empedernida así que perdona si ves mucho azúcar jeje...**_

 _ **A los demás que se toman el tiempito de leerme, ¡GRACIAS! Yo no soy escritora ni nada parecido, pero les mando besos por su apoyo :* Por cierto, Feliz navidad y Feliz año atrasado! Que este año esté lleno de prosperidad y bendiciones para todos!**_

 _ **Carolina**_

* * *

.

¿Por qué será que cuando se tiene afán el universo parece que conspira contra ti e impide que logres el objetivo que tienes en mente? En eso pensaba una muy ofuscada Hermione Granger mientras andaba por las calles del centro de Londres en busca de la tienda que Ginny le había indicado en donde había visto unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de muerte (palabras de la susodicha), que según ella, la habían flechado desde que se fijó en ellos. Hermione no puede dar fe de ello, pero piensa que la pelirroja lo hizo con la intención de que la castaña se los comprara una vez se encontrara libre de todo el trabajo que se le era dado en el Ministerio. Y bueno, no es como si no fuera a hacerlo, después de todo es diciembre y la Noche Buena estaba cerca. Bueno, más que cerca. Era ese mismo día.

Es debido a ello que una de las ruedas del Trío Dorado se encuentra en ese preciso momento atravesando el Hyde Park, o más bien corriendo para alcanzar a atravesar la calle donde piensa que vio el aviso de la tienda que Ginny le dijo. Maldice el no salir más seguido, de ese modo se defendería mejor andando por la ciudad, o al menos se guiaría mejor con las direcciones. La verdad, es que la vida después de la guerra la ha tenido bastante agitada. Con Hogwarts prácticamente desintegrado, el Ministerio reorganizándose, las personas llorando a sus muertos…

— ¡Rayos! —refunfuña Hermione cuando le cae una gota de agua fría en la nariz. Para no ser ni siquiera las siete de la noche, el viento que corre es helado y la oscuridad está cerniéndose cada vez más sobre su cabeza. Acelera sus pasos, temiendo que empiece a llover ¡y ni siquiera ha llegado a la estúpida tienda!

De repente, una gota trae otra y lo que empezó como una ligera llovizna se convierte en un aguacero. Con un chillido la chica empieza a correr, porque como nunca, hoy decidió no llevar su bolso y apenas cargarse el monedero con qué pagar el regalo. Como nunca, el Hyde Park está más lleno de lo normal, aunque los muggles alrededor de ella fueron más precavidos y trajeron consigo paraguas e impermeables. Con las gotas de lluvia empezando a colarse por su grueso saco beige, Hermione Granger entra en un pequeño y apartado cenador ubicado entre unos árboles de roble para cobijarse de la incesante lluvia. Lo que le faltaba. Si tan solo hubiera salido un poco más temprano del Ministerio… pero no, los documentos para el caso de los centauros tenían que finiquitarse hoy, o de no, no habría podido pasar Navidad en paz pensando en todos esos se…

—Miren lo que la lluvia nos trajo —pronuncia una voz a sus espaldas. Bueno, más bien una voz _arrastrando_ las palabras.

Desconcertada por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, Hermione se voltea solo para encontrarse con una visión que a muchos les resultaría irreal. Draco Malfoy, enfundado en una amplia gabardina negra, sentado muy cómodo en la banca de madera pintada de blanco al fondo del pequeño cenador, con un libro en su regazo. Pero lo sorprendente no es eso, no. Es encontrarse a Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago y purista de sangre, sentado en medio de un parque muggle, rodeado de muggles, sin ninguna mueca de disgusto u odio en su cara. De hecho, lo que se pinta en su cara, para el mayor desconcierto de Hermione, es una pequeña sonrisa… una sonrisa… dirigida a _ella_.

Entre todo el revoltijo de pensamientos que recorren en ese preciso momento a la castaña, el que más sobresale es, cuán diferente luce Malfoy. El cabello blanco prolijo y perfectamente ordenado que una vez lució está ausente, y en vez de eso se encuentra una mata de cabello rubio despeinado, las puntas en todas las direcciones, bien sea por el viento o porque se ha pasado las manos por él. Su expresión es una de calma y de repente la castaña piensa que dicha expresión le queda mucho mejor que aquella de angustia y desespero que portaba en aquellos días donde sobre el mundo se cernía una ola de miedo y desolación. Por extraño que pareciese, ese pensamiento le produce una sensación agradable en el pecho, aunque disipa ese hilo de meditación interna rápidamente.

—Malfoy, hola —dice Hermione entre todo la sorpresa que le produjo el verlo allí. El viento corre fuerte en ese momento por lo que gotas de lluvia le golpean la espalda así que la castaña ingresa un poco más en la estancia.

—Sugiero que te sientes, Granger, esta lluvia parece que no va a ceder muy pronto que digamos. —al ver la expresión un poco cautelosa de la chica, los rasgos del rubio se convierten en uno de diversión—. Y tranquila, que no muerdo.

Con un suspiro algo cansado, decide que Malfoy tiene razón. No vale la pena sobre esforzarse quedándose de pie, y habiendo un asiento libre… aunque ese asiento estuviera junto a Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué te tiene andando por estos lares, Granger? —inquiere Malfoy en modo conversacional.

— ¿Te interesa? —replica Hermione lanzándole una mirada un tanto hosca.

—La verdad, no. Solo intento hacer algo de conversación —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada se dirige a los árboles y arbustos que están al lado suyo, y parece sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle respondido así, se dispone a contestarle como se debe. Después de todo, esta noche es Navidad y más vale dejar de lado toda la mala bronca, además que el rubio no se ha comportado groseramente… hasta el momento. —Estoy en busca de una tienda de zapatos que a Ginny le encantaron. Salí tarde del Ministerio y es por eso que estaba de afán… pero ahora con esta lluvia… —termina Hermione con un refunfuño.

—Este no ha sido tu día, entonces. No ha llovido estos últimos días y vienes y llueve el día que sales… —le dice él en tono de broma.

Ella se pone roja, hasta que capta algo que dijo el rubio. — ¿Y es que te has pasado todos estos días en el Hyde Park?

—Vengo todos los días —la castaña se muestra sorprendida por su respuesta. —Es un sitio adecuado para leer y las personas no me… _tachan_. —dice el rubio con un arranque de sinceridad.

Hermione se lo queda mirando por un largo momento. Y es como si lo mirara por primera vez. Sus ojos se muestran amables pero a su vez… cansados. Es una combinación… extraña. Jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que hoy se encontraría en uno de los parques del centro de Londres a este hombre a quién tenía casi dos años sin ver. No desde su juicio, donde testificó a su favor. Siempre supo que sus actos fueron movidos por el miedo, el temor de que sus padres se vieran en peligro, sobre todo su madre… era solo un chico de dieciséis años que entre tanta maldad, intentaba proteger a los suyos. Eso era una muestra de lealtad muy grande para la castaña, por lo que sin dudar testificó para su libertad.

No sabía a donde había ido luego del juicio. Lo último que escuchó fue que se había ido con su madre a un destino desconocido. No lo pensó mucho en ese momento, pero ahora que lo tiene en frente, puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que ese hombre es uno cambiado… uno nuevo. Por dentro y por fuera. El Draco Malfoy de unos años atrás jamás hubiera admitido eso en voz alta, y menos a ella. Una repentina calidez se instala dentro de la castaña, y de pronto siente la necesidad de tomarle la mano, a modo de confort. Pero no lo hace.

—Estoy segura de ello. Solía venir de pequeña con mis padres aquí… nos gustaba la tranquilidad y el amplio espacio, así que puedo ver por qué lo prefieres. —dice la castaña, sin saber muy bien porqué soltó esa pequeña porción de su vida, pero ya no puede retirar las palabras. — ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —suelta la pregunta intempestivamente, la curiosidad ganando en su interior.

—Estuve viviendo con mi madre en una villa de Blaise en el norte de Italia hasta hace poco más de tres meses. —responde él llanamente. — Yo no me quería venir, pero mi madre insistía en que teníamos asuntos… pendientes. —dice esto último con una mueca indescifrable en su cara.

Hermione se mueve un poco incómoda en su asiento, insegura sobre que más decir, por lo que se queda mirando al frente en una postura un tanto rígida.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Haciendo planes de boda con el pelirrojo Weasley? —dice esto mirándola por la esquina de su ojo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no… Ron y yo somos amigos, nada más. —no puede tener certeza de ello pero le pareció que el rubio soltó un corto suspiro con la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces me imagino que siendo heroína también en el Ministerio?

— ¿Heroína? Ni de cerca. Ya ha pasado tiempo y puede que varias cosas hayan mejorado y retomado el rumbo… pero aún hay mucho camino por recorrer. El daño causado aún sigue presente en la población y los prejuicios han cesado un poco —dice esto último con una mirada rápida hacia el rubio—. Pero no ha sido suficiente. Aún hay conflictos internos en el Ministerio y con la comunidad mágica. Estoy dando mi mayor empeño para lograr establecer orden e implementar modelos tanto en el Ministerio como en Hogwarts y se construya una sociedad basada en el respeto y la tolerancia. La gente tiene que darse cuenta que estamos en una nueva etapa y que no se puede seguir arraigado a los mismos regimientos de antes… Los niños de hoy necesitan saber que sí, hubo una guerra terrible que acabó con muchos, pero también tener la seguridad de que un suceso de estos no vuelva a ocurrir y puedan construir un futuro sólido donde la sociedad mágica viva en unión.

La castaña termina su discurso con convicción, sin darse cuenta de que el rubio se la ha quedado mirando fijamente con algo cercano a… admiración.

—Bueno, eres Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. Seguro lo lograrás.

No es sino hasta que el rubio suelta esas palabras que Hermione baja de la nube de defensa y justicia que se la llevó y lo mira nuevamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy acababa de hacerle un cumplido?

—Y sí, Granger, fue un cumplido —le dice él con una media sonrisa burlona ahora.

Hermione aparta la mirada avergonzada, volteándose a mirar la caída furiosa de las gotas que chocan contra las hojas del roble.

—Mientras estuve en Italia estudié para ser sanador. —dice Malfoy aparentemente de la nada.

La cabeza de la castaña se voltea tan rápidamente que casi se desnuca debido a la brusquedad del movimiento. Malfoy mira al frente, y tiene en sus manos envuelto el libro que Hermione vio en su regazo cuando se lo encontró. Con una mirada un poco más aguda se da cuenta que es un libro de medicina. Asombrada y sin estar consciente de ello, se inclina un poco más en la dirección de él, ansiosa de escuchar lo que estaba por decir. Sin embargo, Malfoy no suelta una palabra más. En el silencio que los rodea, Hermione se da cuenta que la fuerza de la lluvia parece disminuir, aunque es muy leve el cambio.

— ¿Y…?

—Y nada. Trabajé un tiempo allá ayudando a las personas todo lo que podía, pero aun así sentía que no estaba haciendo nada. —con esto la mira a ella— No me malinterpretes, las personas necesitaban la asistencia, pero sentía que no estaba ayudando _donde_ debería. ¿Si me hago entender?

—Sí —dice la castaña con honestidad, entendiendo perfectamente. No entendía por qué Malfoy le estaba diciendo todas estas cosas, pero estaba agradecida que lo hiciera. El saber lo que ha hecho la llena de un sentimiento indescriptible… el poder notar el cambio de creencias en el heredero de lo que una vez una gran familia de sangrepuras le da motivos muchos más fuertes para seguir luchando por sus ideales. Y que esté dispuesto de una manera u otra a… redimirse, le conmovía sobremanera. —Es una de las razones por las que regresaron a Inglaterra, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero no todo ha sido miel y flores, Granger. Tú misma lo has dicho, la gente aún guarda mucho rencor y dolor. No es que quieran que un ex mortífago revise sus heridas y las cure… yo tampoco lo querría si estuviera en su lugar —finaliza con una expresión oscura en el rostro, reminiscente de esos tiempos donde una burla cruel se moría por brotar de su boca… solo que ahora Hermione se da cuenta que no van dirigidas a nadie en particular, sino a él mismo.

Apretando la mandíbula, la castaña replica. —Solo has estado tres meses, estoy segura que apenas vean tu talento te escogerán para trabajar con ellos.

— ¿Cómo es que estás segura? —inquiere Malfoy con una ceja arqueada, brindándole toda su atención ahora.

—Solo… lo sé —Hermione le devuelve la mirada sin flaquear. Dándose cuenta de su poca coherente respuesta ante la ceja de Malfoy cada vez más alzada, decide ofrecerle una respuesta más completa. —Solamente hablando contigo me he dado cuenta que no eres el mismo, Malfoy. Nunca me hubieras dirigido la palabra a menos que fuera para escupirme algún insulto, y mucho menos sentarte al lado mío… además estás en medio de un parque muggle sin una mueca de asco en tu rostro y estás leyendo un libro de medicina porque ahora eres un sanador. No has sido grosero en todo el tiempo que hemos hablado, has sido amable al ofrecerme asiento e iniciar conversación… y estoy segura de que muchas otras cosas más que no me has contado. Si yo puedo ver todo eso… estoy segura de que los demás lo harán.

Hermione se mueve un poco incómoda en su asiento cuando Draco solo se la queda mirando con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro. —Sí me he sentado al lado tuyo antes.

La castaña parpadea varias veces, procesando la información. — ¿Cómo?

—Que sí me he sentado al lado tuyo antes. Dos veces. Una vez en clase de Historia de la Magia y otra en Encantamientos. Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupada prestando atención a la clase y yo trataba de molestarte para que explotaras. Pero estabas muy atenta, no me hacías caso.

Hermione está tan sorprendida que no se da cuenta que la fuerte lluvia ha cesado un poco y ahora solo caen las gotas en un suave sereno. No sabe qué decir, por lo que solo se queda mirando a Malfoy fijamente, una sensación suave y cálida recorriendo su cuerpo al saber que Malfoy recuerda eso cuando a ella nunca se le pasó por la mente.

Aclarando su garganta, Malfoy rompe el contacto visual poniéndose de pie repentinamente. —Ya ha dejado de llover. Anda que se hace más tarde y seguro que a tu amiga no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Saliendo de su trance, Hermione se pone de pie igualmente y acompaña al rubio hasta la entrada del cenador, donde otra vez se sorprende al comprender que el rubio va en la dirección donde ella se dirigía antes.

Como respondiendo su muda pregunta, Malfoy dice, ya empezando a caminar. —Voy por el mismo camino, Granger, tengo que recoger unas cosas.

Asintiendo, aunque esto Draco no lo ve, Hermione acelera un poco sus pasos para alcanzarlo, hasta llegar a caminar casi de hombro a hombro. El cielo ha pasado de ese tono grisáceo a uno más oscuro, las luces del parque ya se han encendido y las personas parecen haberse dispersado porque no ven a nadie a su alrededor. Sintiendo todavía esa sensación cálida en su pecho, la castaña aventura una mirada en su dirección, solo para encontrarlo a él mirándola furtivamente de vuelta. Ambos alejan rápidamente el rostro, como niños captados por sus padres cogiendo galletas directamente del empaque. El pensar esto hace que Hermione sonría levemente, pero no dice nada.

Cuando menos lo espera, están frente a la tienda de zapatos. Mueve ansiosamente las manos, y se admite a sí misma que está algo nerviosa, más que nada porque llega la despedida y no está segura muy bien que decir.

Como nunca, hoy Draco Malfoy la ha dejado sin palabras.

—Creo que ha sido todo por hoy, Granger —dice Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio, parándose en frente de ella con una expresión seria.

—Sí, eso creo. —Hermione se da vuelta para ingresar a la tienda pero a último momento recuerda algo y se gira nuevamente. —Feliz navidad, Malfoy.

—Feliz Navidad, Granger.

La castaña se queda en esa posición un momento, con ganas de decir algo más, lo que sea… ya que de pronto siente que no debe dejar las cosas así.

—Vengo todos los días a eso de las cinco, mismo lugar, misma banca. Eres bienvenida a acompañarme si lo deseas —interrumpe el rubio su hilo de pensamientos, mirándola ahora con la misma expresión seria, pero ella alcanza a vislumbrar un poco de color en sus pálidas mejillas.

Sin decir nada y sonriéndole de manera amplia, Hermione por fin entra a la tienda…

Pensando para sí misma, que le tomaría la palabra.

 _Pronto_.


End file.
